


Yuuri and Phichit's Late Night Meijer Trip

by Bofini156



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College, Detroit, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Store, Ice Cream, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, Meijer Grocery Store, Michigan, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Potential underage drinking, Pre-Canon, Shopping, Underage Drinking, Viktor is not in this but he is mentioned, figure skating, midnight shopping, phichit is 18, tagging underage drinking just in case, yuuri is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofini156/pseuds/Bofini156
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit have finally finished their finals for the semester, and decide to take a magical trip of exploration through Meijer at 3 AM.OrA slightly drunk Phichit drags a very grumpy Yuuri to the grocery store. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Yuuri and Phichit's Late Night Meijer Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic! I love Yuri on Ice!!! and will probably love it until the end of time!
> 
> I grew up in Michigan (I don't live there anymore), and I was sad that out of all of the fics I've read that mention Detroit, no one ever mentions Meijer. AKA the greatest grocery store ever! So, I decided to write one. If you are ever in the midwest, hit up the local Meijer, its a great time, lol!
> 
> There is references of Yuuri and Phichit drinking some wine in celebration of finishing their finals (nothing serious or graphic, it is like a few sentences). Yuuri is legal drinking age 21, but since Phichit just came to school he would be about 18, so not legal yet. Please don't read if this is a trigger for you, do whats right for you and your mental health. Let me know if I need to add other tags to this or if there are any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who reads this fic, I very much appreciate it! I'm hoping to write a lot more in the future, I have a lot of ideas for Yuri on Ice!!!

Yuuri doesn’t know why he lets Phichit drag into these things. It was Friday evening, er, more like ungodly early Saturday morning. And, Yuuri just wanted to sleep. They had both just finished all of their finals earlier in the day and the fall semester was officially finished. Since it was Phichit’s first semester of college, he wanted to celebrate. Which led to him and Yuuri drinking three boxes of the cheapest grossest box wine anyone could find. Phichit isn’t even of the legal drinking age in the US or Thailand, so Yuuri has no idea where he even got that stuff. Yuuri knows he won’t like Phichit’s answer, if he even gets one, so he doesn’t ask. Three boxes of box wine later leads both of them to being very drunk and laying on their shared bedroom floor. But, being drunk on the bedroom floor is not what Yuuri is upset about, no it’s what comes after.

It had been a few hours since they drank all the wine, and they sobered up quite a bit while talking and giggling on the floor. Yuuri was very content to just fall asleep right then and there. Who cares about back pain in the morning, he was still young right?

“I wish we had ice cream.” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Paahhhhh! Yuuri you’re a genius!” Phichit gasps and immediately, springs to life from the floor. He wobbles a little as he stands, ok maybe they are still a little drunk. 

“We could go get some right now!” Phichit nearly screeches in his excitement of obtaining frozen desserts. 

“What? No! Phichit, it’s super late, nothing is even open right now.” says Yuuri. 

“Not true my friend! The greatest place in this cold frozen wasteland is still open, and will always be open for all of our worldly needs!” Phichit clasps his hands together like he is about to offer all of his prayers and devotions to the greatest of deities. 

“Ughh Phichit no. I don’t want to go now, it’s like almost 3 am. Let’s just go tomorrow at a normal time, like normal people.” Yuuri groans and slightly begs. Michigan winters are nothing to scoff at, and it had been blistering cold and snowy for the past week. This night being the first of many, where it hasn’t snowed. 

“Come on Yuuri, when Meijer calls, we must heed it's answer! Meijer is life!” Phichit was already grabbing his coat and putting on his snow boots. 

Ever since Phichit came to Detroit to train under Celestino and start college, he had been obsessed with the mid-western grocery store chain, Meijer. Calling it a magical place where you could find anything you need! People here seem to swear by Meijer, and Yuuri will admit there isn’t quite anything like it compared with back home. He also prefers it a lot more than Walmart, the other big national grocery store chain around here. Yuuri is knocked out of his musing as Phichit throws his coat and boots at Yuuri, the hitting his face and the boots nearly missing his head. 

“Come on Yuuri, please! This could be one of the last times we get to indulge in ice cream, since we will be training through the winter break!” Phichit begged. “I’ll even pay for your ice cream! And anything else we find at the store!” Phichit pleaded with pouty lips and big beady eyes. 

“Ahhh ok, fine, we can go. But, we got to be in and out, I don’t want to spend all night there.” Yuuri relented. “Yeah! Midnight Meijer trip!” Phichit raised his arms in triumph.

This is how Yuuri found himself all bundled up in his winter gear, trudging down the block in two feet of snow with Phichit at three in the morning. Yuuri grumbled about the cold and how he wanted to sleep, while Phichit practically skipped in the snow and acted like he was about to see the sugar plum fairy. Maybe they were? Who knows what could happen at the magical Midwestern grocery store. Yuuri chuckled to himself as this thought crossed his mind. After about fifteen minutes of trekking through the snow they finally made it into the warmth of the grocery store. Meijer was only a few blocks from the school’s campus, and Yuuri was very thankful for that since neither he nor Phichit had a car. As international students, it wasn’t practical to get one.

Yuuri looked around the store and was a bit put off by how empty it was. The place felt too large and eerie with only a few sounds to be heard. Yuuri was used to the store being jammed packed with workers and customers bustling around trying to get their essentials before moving on with the rest of their day. It was kind of a nice change of pace if Yuuri was being honest. As they walked further in, they saw one or two random customers walking around, and the late night workers giving them deadpanned looks as they restocked the shelves and products. Everyone was probably tired given the time. Yuuri had never been to the store so late at night, or any store for that matter.

Phichit went straight for the shopping carts and grabbed one. 

“What are you doing? We are just getting ice cream.” Yuuri hissed, he felt like he couldn’t break the still atmosphere of the silent store. 

“I’m getting a cart, just in case we see some things we need for the dorm.” Phichit informed like it was the most logical thing to do in a grocery store at three in the morning. Yuuri groaned and followed as they slowly meandered to the frozen section. Yuuri was getting too tired to protest against Phichit’s logic anymore.

Before they could even get to the frozen section, Phichit saw the cereal aisle and raced towards it. 

“Phichit! No! We don’t need cereal! We don’t even have milk!” Yuuri said as he followed behind. 

“Great! We can get some while we are here.” Phichit cheered as he stopped in front of all of the sugary boxes laid before them. Yuuri missed cereal terribly, even though it wasn’t great for anyone. He has to stick to his strict diet if he wants to stay in competitive shape. Japanese nationals was just a few weeks away, and Yuuri had to be on top of his game if he wanted to keep his standing as Japan’s Ace. 

Phichit gasps next to him and before Yuuri could look over at him, something bright and orange is shoved in Yuuri’s face. 

“Yuuri look at this!” Phichit demands, as if Yuuri wasn’t already looking at the thing in front of him. 

Once Yuuri’s eyes focused, he saw two beautiful bright blue eyes staring back at him. Now, it was Yuuri’s turn to gasp as he knew those eyes any where. Yuuri quickly grabbed the box from Phichit to see it better. He was holding an orange box of Wheaties with Viktor Nikiforov gracefully gliding on the box in his free skate costume from last year’s Grand Prix series. Yuuri didn’t even know Wheaties was a sponsor for Viktor. He thought they mostly sponsored American athletes and not Russian ones. 

“That’s super cool! I guess it’s true that Viktor is popular everywhere, even America!” Phichit comments as he starts looking at other cereal boxes. 

“I don’t think that's true. Yes, figure skating is popular in certain parts of America, but not compared to other sports they have. Not everyone in the U.S. knows about Viktor, Phichit. I didn’t even think that Wheaties sponsored other countries' athletes.” Yuuri mused as he continued to stare at the box, debating to throw it in the cart. 

“Sure they do, they always do big stuff for the Olympics and for athletes in other places. Viktor is popular enough anywhere, so that’s probably why they put him on one of their boxes.” Phichit said nonchalantly as he plucked the box from Yuuri’s hands, and put it in the cart with the other cereal boxes he collected. 

“Hey, I never said I was going to buy that!” said Yuuri. 

“Psshhh, yeah right, you were ogling that box like you wanted it to take you home right then and there. Besides you would buy anything with Viktor’s face on it.” Phichit giggled as he started walking to the next aisle. 

"Shut up." Yuuri grumbled under his breath, as a roaring blush appeared on his face from Phichit's comment.

“Oh! Yuuri we should see if they have any other Viktor stuff here! Like shirts or posters! You haven’t gotten a new poster in awhile right?” Phichit exclaimed as he turned around near the end of the cereal aisle. 

“What!? No! Phichit, come on! We just came here for some ice cream, not some memorabilia treasure hunt!” Yuuri was getting worn out by this point. His head was starting to pound from the lack of sleep of final's week to drinking the crappiest wine ever to being up for almost 24 hours at this point. Yes, he wanted anything that had Viktor on it, but right now he wanted sleep more. He would have to come back to the store some other day to complete his Viktor hunt. 

“Yuuri, it’s fine just a quick look around for five minutes, then we will get milk, ice cream, and leave. Promise!” Phichit pleaded and clasped his hands together. 

“Fine, but I’m timing you.” Yuuri glared at his friend while he pulled out his phone to start a timer. Phichit got startled from his friend's comment, and quickly grabbed the cart and sprinted across the aisle to the next section in the store, the men’s clothing section. 

Surprisingly, they had a lot of sportswear merchandise available, from individual athletes that were popular right now to all of the popular American sports teams. Phichit quickly scanned all of the T-shirts and started going through the racks. Yuuri was surprised by Phichit’s speed and efficiently. After about a minute he cheered as he pulled out what looked like the last T-shirt from the depths of the clothing rack. 

“Aha! I knew they would have something! Meijer has everything!” Phichit walked over, and handed Yuuri a black T-shirt with Viktor posing on it. He was in his current short program costume from this year, and his name was printed on it too. 

“Whoa! I can't believe you were right! I didn’t know they had any Viktor shirts here! I’ve always had to order them online if I wanted one. And, you found it so fast too.” Yuuri was genuinely surprised at how Phichit was able to find the shirt and guess his size correctly.

“Oh and by the way, you still have about 2 minutes left.” Yuuri reminded him smugly. Phichit squeaked, and pushed the cart down the aisle to the sports gear section in the back of the store.

Yuuri casually strolled behind him and once he got to the aisle, he saw Phichit was scanning through all of the bins that had posters in it. Just as Yuuri’s phone timer beeped, Phichit pulled out two new posters screaming “Done!” 

Yuuri turned off the timer and looked at the new rolled up posters. They were from an exclusive ice show that Viktor did in the U.S. this past summer at select locations. The two posters were each different, and they showed all of the different costumes that Viktor wore during the ice show. Yuuri was hoping to go to the show, but none of the locations were near his school and he didn’t have the extra money to fly there. Phichit knew Yuuri was pretty bummed at not being able to go. 

“Wow! I thought all of the merchandise from the show was sold out? I even tried to look online and couldn’t find anything. Did you know this stuff was here?” Yuuri gushed as he took the posters in his hands. 

“Of course! I wanted to show you after finals as a surprise! If you took the time to look around stores more, instead of just buying your stuff and leaving, you would find crazy cool stuff too!” Phichit scoffed like this was the most logical thing to do. 

“I’m sorry I don’t spend hours wandering around big grocery stores to see if they have niche Russian skating merchandise. But, thanks, Phichit.” Yuuri said as he smiled at him. Phichit gave him one of his sunny smiles in return.

“Now, a deal’s a deal, so let’s get milk and ice cream and go back home.” Phichit put the posters in the cart and started wheeling it down the aisle. 

They got the milk and a few tubs of ice cream consisting of triple chocolate fudge, mouse tracks, and cookie dough flavors. They would be sure to eat most of it over the weekend, before they have to start training next week. The only check out area available was the self check out section, which was fine by Yuuri. He would rather not talk to anyone, or have a cashier see their purchases of sweets and Viktor Nikiforov products, and silently judge them. And true to his word, Phichit paid for everything. Yuuri tried to pay for half with some cash he had, but Phichit would have none of it. He swiped his card, before Yuuri had a chance to put some money in the machine.

They grabbed their bags and trudged through the snow back to their cozy dorm. They finally got back a little after four in the morning and they were both running on fumes. Phichit put all of the food away in their mini fridge and cupboard next to it, and bid Yuuri good night as he crawled in bed, stating they could have ice cream tomorrow. Yuuri chuckled, because after all of that, they didn’t even eat the ice cream. Oh well, more for later, Yuuri thought. 

He grabbed his new treasures from the shopping bag and unrolled the posters on the floor. He got some heavy textbooks to put on the corners to help flatten the posters out. He would put them up tomorrow if they were flat enough and didn’t curl up anymore. Yuuri got out his new Viktor shirt, and put it on with a pair of clean pajama pants. He crawled into bed and stared up at the numerous Viktor posters already hanging on the wall. He couldn’t wait to put up his new ones tomorrow. Maybe midnight Meijer runs weren’t so bad Yuuri thought, looking back they had a lot of fun running around the store at the dead of night. Yuuri’s eyes began to drift close as he was lulled to sleep, and the last thing seeing Viktor’s beautiful eyes gazing down at him as if wishing him sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to those who read my fic! Please leave a kudo or comment if you feel comfortable doing so, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
